


First Kisses

by mittamoo



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Drinking, F/F, Trampolines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 10:31:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12231063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mittamoo/pseuds/mittamoo
Summary: The first time they kiss is at a party. They’re playing spin the bottle and it’s just meant to be a bit of a laugh before school starts again. She'd never even considered that maybe Gabby felt the same way.





	First Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> The libby fic we've all been waiting for

The first time they kiss is at a party. They’re playing spin the bottle and it’s just meant to be a bit of a laugh before school starts again. Liv knows that they’d let the kiss go on for a little long when their mates started to shove them around the little circle they’d gathered in. Their second kiss was in the bathroom at that same party, and their third. Liv doesn’t remember much after that. The next thing she remembers is waking up on the sofa at home, how she actually got home she’ll never know, with her face Pressed into Gabby’s stomach.

It’s not something that they ever talk about in explicit terms, it just is. They graduate from drunken parties to kissing behind the school storage container and late nights in Liv’s bedroom between barely concealed laughter. Liv can’t help but chase the warm glow she feels in her chest when she gets to reach over and clasp Gabby’s hand underneath the science desk.

Liv doesn’t mind that they haven’t spoken about what they are to each other, that they had never spoken it out loud. Really, she doesn’t but there are times like this when they’re at a party together that Liv wants to scream it from the top of her lungs. It’s one of those parties that’s being hosted by Gabby’s friends and Liv doesn’t really know what else to do other than follow her around like a lost puppy. It doesn’t help that some spotty boy is trying to chat Gabby up. Liv hates him already.

“Why don’t we go somewhere a little quieter for us to talk, without your friend?” He says, casual as anything and Liv wants to punch his lights out. She holds on to that impulse, barely. Aaron would be proud.

“She’s my girlfriend, actually” is Gabby’s smooth response, flinging an arm around Liv’s shoulders.

Eventually they do find themselves stumbling to somewhere quieter. The boy, who Liv for the life of her can’t bring herself to care about remembering his name, has a trampoline in his garden. So naturally the two of them clamber onto it and successfully avoid any major injury. Gabby seems perfectly content to lie flat on her back, Liv however, is not. As skilfully as a drunk teenager can manage, she sidesteps Gabby’s swiping hand and whines of irritation as her bouncing jostles Gabby. They carry on like that until Gabby finally manages to wrap a hand around her ankle and with a sharp tug sends Liv toppling down onto her chest. Gabby’s hands move to wrap around her back while she presses a clumsy kiss into Gabby’s shoulder.

“Oh my god” Gabby says breaking the silence, “You’re like, so small. Is Aaron feeding you enough? Don’t worry Liv _I’ll_ make sure he feeds you enough.” She accompanies her final statement with what she assumes Gabby thinks is a comforting pat on her back.

“Thanks Gabs”

****

Another person she hasn’t really spoken to about it is Aaron. It isn’t like she doesn’t want to talk to him about it. She isn’t afraid of what he’s going to say, of course she isn’t, she knows that Aaron loves her more than anything. But, she doesn’t want to talk to him about it. She’s awkward and as much as she loves him Aaron is embarrassing. Though she reckons that he might know anyway because he’s taken to nudging her with his arm and grinning at her like a soppy twat before she goes out to see Gabby, he hasn’t outright said anything about it though and Liv is perfectly happy to let that conversation lie for a while.

They’re both going out that night, and Aaron is waiting impatiently in the hall for Liv to leave so he can lock up behind her, so naturally Liv takes as long as she thinks she can get away with. When she actually gets herself downstairs to leave, He’s stood waiting for her tapping his foot and nervously checking the time on his phone even though Liv knows he’s got ages yet, it almost makes her feel bad. Almost. She doesn’t feel bad for him at all when a moment later he’s stepping into her space and rubbing his thumb over her cheek. When she jerks her way out of her grip, his eyes are glinting and she knows that this is payback for making him wait.

“Fuck was that for?” she grunts at him as she turns to inspect her face in the mirror.

“You had something on your face, I didn’t want you to look like a tit on your date”

“Well I would say the same for you and your date but…” she trails of, pointedly looking him up and down as he flushes scarlet.

“Is it really that bad?” he asks, shifting uncomfortably on his feet.

“No,” she concedes and her brother’s grin is back in full force and Liv gives in and pulls him in for a quick hug before slipping out of the door and to the bus stop where she’d arranged to meet Gabby.

****

In the end they really hadn’t done much at all in Hotten before sloping back to Gabby’s for the night. Really, they’re meant to be doing homework or revision or at least something school related which naturally means that they’re sprawled across Gabby’s bed, explicitly not doing any kind of school work. Gabby snorts and passes her phone down to Liv to show her some stupid picture of two cats lying in a pile on top of each other.

“It’s us,” she offers by way of explanation as Liv snorts before taking her phone back and letting them slip back into the comfortable silence as they both go back to focusing on their own phones.

 This whole thing is something she hadn’t ever dreamed of being allowed to have, a girlfriend that she can just exist with. Liv had never dreamt that she’d be able to have a girlfriend at all. She’d just assumed that because she wasn’t all that interested in boys that she would just spend her life alone but sitting here now, with her hand playing with Gabby’s hair she can’t imagine anything better than this.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! feedback is always welcome!


End file.
